


I Will Not Fade

by setos_puppy



Series: Hell Runs on Apple [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angelcest, Blood and Violence, Double Penetration, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: Castiel is still learning some ropes. But his brothers are good teachers.





	I Will Not Fade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toestastegood](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toestastegood).



Castiel leaned in close to the writhing male. He had earned a present, a wonderfully wretched gift from Lucifer and he was enjoying it immensely. Lucifer had given him a mouthy demon on the verge of rebellion and stuck him into a pretty, unmarred young body. A white-blond haired male with wide, pleading eyes and a cupid's bow mouth of pink coral that he loved to watch curl in pain and plead. 

 

He had fallen so far from the blissfully obedient son he had once been and he enjoyed it so. Enjoyed being with two brothers who appreciated him wholly, who didn't treat him like a delicate thing or underestimate his strength like the Winchesters had. There was a time when Castiel would have died before becoming what he had, what he was now, but that time had long passed and flooded in with bloody waters of belonging and acceptance. 

 

“Oh, you're busy...” 

 

Castiel turned his head away from the mewling, pretty face of his toy towards Gabriel, who was leaning casually against a column. He was lazily working on a piece of black licorice, dressed impeccably in a grey suit, golden framed glasses resting on his nose. He looked like a well-to-do businessman.

 

“Just playing.”

 

“I heard you got a toy, he's pretty.”

 

Castiel turned his eyes back to the chained body, held further in place by one of the most elaborate Devil's Traps they had devised. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork, sigils were carved into the pale, heaving chest, face swollen with bruises and engorged with blood, a silver blade was embedded deep in his stomach, oozing out blood with every gasping breath. 

 

“He is, isn't he?” Castiel strode towards the demon, who had long since lost his vigor and wit, it was a shame, Castiel had enjoyed his noise. He grasped the hilt of the blade sticking from the demon's gut and twisted, hissing in satisfaction through grinning teeth when it wrenched loose a scream. 

 

“His eyes are amazing,” Gabriel breathed into Castiel's ear, his hot, familiar body pressing in close. “Are you going to keep them?”

 

Castiel's blood slicked right hand traced around the boy's right eye, smearing more blood over his white skin. “I'm not sure.” His hand journeyed up to the boy's hair, grabbing hold and yanking the shivering, pathetic form close. “Maybe I'll feed them to him.” 

 

Gabriel's arms slid over his hips, into the pockets of his well tailored pants and pressed against him, heavy and hot. He could feel hot breath against the back of his neck as Gabriel stretched up onto his toes and bit there, just slightly, just teasing, before he withdrew and Castiel's back cooled uncomfortably. “Do you mind if I watch?”

 

“I'd be honoured,” Castiel replied, honest. 

 

Gabriel had taught him everything he knew. His centuries as a pagan had given Gabriel first hand knowledge in the tricky ways of the human anatomy – all the right places to cut, stab and slice for the maximum amount of pain without actually doing all that much damage for risk of killing too soon. Gabriel had been a warrior, back when Heaven was still something to be revered and salvaged, the first responder to the threat of the Nephilim and he had smote them with a vengeance. Skilled with a blade, painting the sands of the earth red with a stony face and a blood soaked body. 

 

Castiel felt and watched as Gabriel stepped back, his hands grasping hold of the long, blood spattered trench coat, he slid it off Castiel's form and draped it over the back of a folding metal chair beside a table covered in torture devices. Gabriel's fingers grazed over the implements of pain before he picked up a set of needle-nose pliers, grinning. He clamped them open and shut a few times before depositing them into Castiel's hands. 

 

Castiel turned the crude tool in his hands before approaching his toy, his fingers ran through the soft, light hair before he took hold of a chunk of hair and pulled. There was a faint popping noise and a shudder of breath over his fingers. Releasing the clamp on the pliers, Castiel smiled serenely, he fixed them against a firmly rooted molar before yanking. Blood bubbled up and when the demon – Lys – gurgled on it, it sprayed out, splattering his face in a fine, red mist. Dropping the tooth to the floor with a faint clatter, Castiel returned the pliers to the inside of the swollen, bloody mouth with a look of concentration and determination.

 

Gabriel laughed at the next scream.

 

~*~

 

Lucifer strode into Gabriel's office, a stack of papers folded into one arm and a set of unnecessary glasses balanced on his nose. He stopped short at the devastation he encountered and shut the door behind himself. The room was decimated; large dents in the wall, large chunks of plaster missing entirely, smears of bloody hand prints and blood spatter over the taupe paint... Gabriel's solid oak desk was in shambled pieces, three drawers missing from a file cabinet, papers strewn everywhere...

 

A groan drew his attention and Lucifer placed his papers on the only still standing or upturned desk and walked over to what was left of the leather couch. Sprawled on the other side, between the overturned couch and the wall, were Gabriel and Castiel, in varied degrees of nudity, and looking completely fucked-out. Castiel's cheek was pillowed on Gabriel's half-clothed thigh, his hair disheveled, he himself was naked from the waist down and Gabriel was looking particularly smug with himself. 

 

“What happened?” Lucifer asked, removing his glasses.

 

“Castiel was playing with his present. I watched. Then I took action.”

 

“Did you break him completely?”

 

Castiel shook his head, finally lifting free from Gabriel's lap, Lucifer could see in the moonlight filtering from the barely open blinds and the one still working lamp that Castiel's face and neck were smeared with blood. “I want to play with him more.” 

 

Lucifer offered a hand to the youngest angel and helped him up. He waited patiently while the two gathered their clothes and dressed and Gabriel cleaned everything up with a snap. When that was done Lucifer walked back to his pile of papers and sat between Gabriel and Castiel, who were still sharing sweet, lingering glances. Honestly, for two brutally violent beings, they still had a huge heart for those they cared to let in – then again, the same went for Lucifer. 

 

“You need to sign these,” Lucifer informed, depositing the pile into Gabriel's lap. 

 

Gabriel groaned. “Remind me again why I agreed to ever being with you and this stupid bureaucratic idea, please.”

 

“Because you love me unconditionally and you enjoy the way I can elicit pain from you for your own sexual gratification, and because you suffer from a serious case of _Schadenfreude_. Also you said you liked suits.”

 

Gabriel felt a frown tugging at his lips, even when Lucifer was right. Even when he sounded so sexy speaking German. It was kissed away, however, and he splayed a hand over Lucifer's cheek, kissing him back happily. When they broke, Gabriel was smiling. 

 

“Say that word again?”

 

“Schadenfreude.”

 

Gabriel groaned delightedly at the way it rolled off of Lucifer's tongue and conjured up a pen, slowly beginning to sign his way through the papers. Lucifer watched him, feeling haughty and satisfied. He shifted easily when Castiel rested his head on his shoulder, he curled an arm round Castiel's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the crown of Castiel's head. Lucifer burrowed his nose into Castiel's hair, inhaling, he took in the muddled scent of pomegranate shampoo (thank you for that joke, Gabriel), blood, sex and the three of them layered in ozone. 

 

“I'm disappointed you didn't invite me.”

 

“Gabriel was very enticing, I found it difficult to refuse.”

 

Lucifer made a quiet noise of agreement, threading his fingers through his baby brother's hair, sighing softly. “I'm glad you are enjoying your present, after the deal you made with that Evangelical family for the fifteen children, and then there was that beautiful house fire for the man avoiding us, it was wonderful.”

 

“Thank you, big brother.”

 

“There!” Gabriel finished the last Enochian sigil with a flourish. “Can we go home and have sex now?”

 

Lucifer tilted his head, looking thoughtful. “Very well.”

 

~*~

 

“Get... off...” Gabriel panted into Lucifer mouth, tugging at the eldest angel's shirt before cursing under his mouth and just ripping the damn thing off. He groaned happily, mouth moving over the tanned, muscled flesh. 

 

“Always so impatient, little brother,” Lucifer chastised, gritting his teeth when Castiel's hot fingers slid into the waistband of his pants. 

 

“Can you blame us?” Castiel's voice was husky against his ear, mouth moving over his neck. 

 

They finally managed to divest each other of clothing, Gabriel hungrily nipping at any cold flesh under his mouth, desperate for the taste of Lucifer. He seared a path down from Lucifer's navel before finally taking in the hardened erection past his lips, grinning at the tight hiss and lift of hips it encouraged. He looked up through his bangs, watching as Lucifer's hands slid over Castiel's body and they engaged in a wicked, sultry open-mouthed kiss. 

 

Lucifer pushed two fingers readily into Castiel's body, delighting in the groan that was worked from Castiel's throat. Gabriel pulled off of him, kissing up his body, pressing against his flesh, before he slicked up two of his own fingers and pressed them insistently into Castiel. Castiel's head fell back, mouth open, making loud, greedy noises.

 

“Our littlest brother is so wanton with his body, isn't he?” Lucifer observed, mouth seeking out Gabriel's. 

 

When they broke, they watched as Castiel pushed his hips against their fingers making soft, mewling noises. He shuddered and broke, head flung against Gabriel's shoulder. “Please,” he rasped. One hand wound back to grasp at Gabriel's hair, yanking just enough to hurt while his other hand dug into Lucifer's shoulder, nails biting into the skin.

 

They drew it out a little longer before withdrawing, Lucifer pushed in first, both he and Castiel hitching in breath and trembling. Gabriel waited until he was assured, pushing in with one quick, sure thrust. It drew short, quick cries from all of them. Gabriel pressed his forehead to Castiel's shoulder, biting down, groaning when Castiel tugged sharply on his hair to prompt him to move. He withdrew, before beginning deep, slow thrusts as a counterbalance to Lucifer's. 

 

One of Lucifer's cold hands curled against Gabriel's hip and one against Castiel's in a move that Gabriel mimicked, giving Castiel leverage. They didn't speak, words useless, emotions passing between them like lightning in a storm cloud. 

 

Gabriel lurched forward, hitching Castiel up, thrusting in harder and deeper, grunting, he pressed his mouth to Lucifer's. They shared a biting kiss before Gabriel pulled back, his eyes rolling back in his head, his peak hitting him hard and suddenly. His being unhinged, leaking through and everything ceased to be bodies and just _was_. He knew it wouldn't be long before his brothers followed.

 

When everything came back into corporeal and temporal being Gabriel twitched, tears on his face, his chest heaving. Castiel was cradled between himself and Lucifer, who was lazily nuzzling into Castiel's shoulder. Gabriel braced his hands on Castiel's hips, shifting his own just slightly, ready to slide free. Castiel made a low noise of annoyance and gripped Gabriel's hip tight and firm.

 

“Stay.”

 

Gabriel nodded, nuzzling against the opposite shoulder than Lucifer and kissed the sweaty skin. 

 

The three of them wove together physically, emotionally and on a level beyond any rational, corporeal understanding. They were in love, whether or not they ever uttered they word. They just... _were_.


End file.
